A Peaceful Moment at last
by The Original Random Hero
Summary: HarryCho OOTP spoiler,how it should have been.Review plz. (update by thursday)


Disclamier-I don't own Harry Potter so don't Sue

This is my First Fix so Plz be a good person and don't RR with bad things

warnings-no -ahem- in the next chapter maybe 3 or 4 depending what kind of Reviews I get

_**The following day after chapter 25 in Order of the Pheonix**_

"So, what's going on between you and Cho, Harry" Ron Weasley curiously asked his best friend, Harry Potter, one evening.

"I don't know really, she was all upset about that incident at Hogsmead "Harry told Ron what happened on the Valentines Day that Harry and his long-term crush Cho had spent together.

"Maybe you should ask Snuffles for advise Harry, he might be able to help you, seeing as I can't." advised Ron, after glancing tentatively at Hermione with an exasperation.

"Maybe your right Ron, maybe he can help me out, all I need is a diversion from Umbridge." Harry looked at both of them hoping to see if they had any advice at all. Hermione looked skeptically at Harry giving him a warning glare that clearly said "_You don't want to be the reason Sirius is caught._" Whereas Ron just shrugged his shoulders.

Harry sat by himself for a while wondering how he could manage to talk to Sirius without being caught – it was quite obvious that all the fire places in the school were being watched by Professor Umbridge, _"Wait a second,"_ Harry thought, "_That's it! Umbridge certainly won't be checking up on her own fireplace and the Ministry won't think she's up to no good, either! All I need now is a diversion."_ Harry sat pondering for a moment on who could help him create something to distract Umbridge; his eyes scanned the common room until they landed on Fred and George Weasley. _"Why not,"_ Harry decided, _"After all, they were the top prankers in the school!"_

As Harry stumbled past the very tiny first and second year, over to Fred and George Weasly, who were making some more Extendable Ears, they saw him coming over.

"OY, Harry! Over here" Fred Weasley called out to him,

"We heard you need to... "

"Talk to Snuffles in..."

"you know where" the twins finished each others sentence.

"You know Fred, George; I hate it when you guys do that." Harry told them annoyed, Fred and George sniggered just.

"Anyway, who told you I needed to talk to Snuffles" Harry asked.

"Can see it in your eye young potter"

"Like we said, we see all and hear all"

The Twins told Harry their plan **_(takes place in Chapter 31, O.W.Ls, in OOTP)_**

"Excellent! You two are brilliant!" Harry said excitedly.

"We know that." They answered in an obvious voice together.

Few weeks later when O.W.L.s were taking place, Harry was already talking to Lupin and his godfather, Sirius.

"Oh Sirius can I ask you something, for a bit of advise with me and Cho"

Sirius had a full smile on his face

"Girl trouble eh Harry? Me and James never had problem, unless you count your mum, Lily, of course, but that was James trouble. Anyways shoot"

Harry told Sirius and Remus what had happened on their date. Sirius repeated to Harry what Hermione said about being tactless.

"What you need to do Harry, is ask her out again, take her somewhere where you two can dine or something romantic" Sirius flinched at this; he hated the word romantic, "for Cho. Something like a date with roses and candles, oh and food! Can't forget food" Sirius continued on giving Harry many useful tips of advise. With many inputs from Remus.

"Thanks Sirius, Remus." Harry said when Sirius and Remus had finished giving their reasonable advise on girls. Harry then got up, put out of the fire and made his way to the common room to continue to revise for exams.

A week before Hogsmead Harry finally managed to catch up with Cho,

"Hey Cho! Wait up for a moment "Harry called out to her after a very rough day of DA, they had worked on Patronues.

Cho looked at him annoyingly and said "Yes" as calm and as nice as possible.

"Look I'm sorry for what happened last time, ok" Harry looked exceedingly looked true as he continued, "And maybe I can make it up for you at the edge of the lake, one night, with a nice dinner of your choice" Harry knew perfectly well that he could get anything Cho wanted because of his friendship with Dobby the houseelf.

Cho looked at him, turning crimson red and said "Yes ok, one more shot." Before kissing him softly on the cheek and running off with a grin across her face

"Owl me when its going to be Harry." She yelled at she made her way down the corridor towards the Ravenclaw common room.

Harry just stood there, with a goofy smile on his face, his hand on his cheek and his mind screaming with joy, _"She's going to give me another chance!"_


End file.
